The Geek' Part Book 1 chp13
by Veil Tomazaki
Summary: A girl In Japan Kannie Tomaka  has started her adventures and new wonders in her whole life. Read and find out the beginning


**The Geek's Part: 1~Warm Touches**

Chapter1 Get ready

Life isn't easy when you have much more troubles in your life, take me for example, I Kannie Tomaka have been threw much more than any other human being on earth. I'm 14 years old; I'm in 9th grade in mostly the advanced classes. I have no family of my own, let alone my older cusion Luke and his family, I don't know about my mother and father that much, but I know there not here today if you know what I mean. Let's start to the beginning, It was crisp outside and school was about to start. My cusion Luke went off to help Uncle Chen at the bakery shop across town, while I was at the Flea Market to get some supplies for the Bakery. Before I went, Uncle Chen gave me a little Green silk bag, I looked inside and turned to Uncle Chen "oh please this is your money, what am I suppose to do with it?" He smiled "do whatever you like with it, don't worry, I have plenty". I always wondered why people were so nice to each other especially me, I remember when I was in Kindergarten I was mistaken as a Troublesome Child and I was Treated like a beat up dog. I've never been to a Flea Market all by myself before, I know it's weird but hey give me a break. I was at the produce carts and I heard a familiar voice yelling at me "KANNIE…HEY!" I turn around to see my friend Ollie Wallace waving and yelling at me for attention. Ollie ran to me to give me a Huge hug that I thought my lungs where going to pop "hey Kannie I haven't seen you in a long time! Good thing I saw you" Ollie giggled "is it okay if I take a stroll with you, I really have nothing better to do let alone walking with my mother" she giggled again, I nodded and continued walking. Taking out my list I looked threw it to see if I got everything Uncle Chen Needs, Then it was my turn to get what I want; of course using the extra money Uncle Chen gave me. I thought of buying school clothes for myself, really I didn't have that much clothes for myself…it's odd other girls try to impress others wearing tight clothing, while I prefer loose fitting comfy types, I found myself liking what I like to call "the 60s" outfits. I giggled to myself and went to a shelf full of clothes, I saw a white thin woven jacket then a "60s" looking' jean and bought them, I felt happy and went to buy a package of chocolate filled with chocolate liquid inside…, Oh I almost forgot, where I live is Tokyo Japan….which is strange because I was actually born in Brazil…, I know my last name sounds like Japanese or Chinese I get that from my dad…of course all men give their last names to their wives and children. Anyway Me and Ollie stand calm in front of the whole Flea Market "well, it was nice seeing you again Ollie" I said quietly "you to curly cues" she laughed insanely, I almost lost my temper because of my long brown curly hair, but I ignored her and walked to Luke's house, I turned back at my friend running gracefully to her mother Mrs. Wallace, not paying attention I bumped into a boy about my age. I looked up and saw the most familiar face on earth, a boy with a black jacket, red collar shirt, red streaks in his deep black hair, black shoes and jeans, and the nerdiest glasses that cover his brown gentle eyes. It was Jack Koyfukazami; I panicked and just couldn't move "are you alright? I'm sorry to have bump into you" he said warmly, I stuttered to say something then bursted "Oh no it's my fault sorry Jack" I walked passed him but faster than blushed.

Chapter 2 an awkward morning

I stopped at Luke's House and sat on the couch, I was tired after 7am in the morning getting the banana breads ready, cleaning the bakery, and making pineapple punch. "Tough day?" Luke asked standing next to me "well, heck yeah! Having to work from early mornings to…oh boy I'm just tired okay Luke" I said trying to rest; Luke brought the bags from the flea market to Uncle Chen's bakery. 'School is tomorrow' I thought 'be ready to get through harm's way and just finish this' I smiled and opened my eyes to see Pedro, my German shepherd. "Psst, hey Kannie" Luke whispered to me, I opened my eyes and it was 2am, "time for me to leave, behave and take of my house for me, will you?'' he said softly, I nodded and went back to sleep. Which reminds me, Luke is off from work and he is going to New York for the weekend to be with his wife Bella. Her parents despised Luke and never wanted him to stay with Bella…they would only let him visit, even his own child, Dinio. Dinio was like a little brother to me, it was harsh for Bella's parents to force her to follow family tradition, 'what tradition' I thought 'keeping your grandchild away from his own father, that's child neglect'…I think. Bella is a nice white American lady who is always innocent…I think, anyway she was always so dear to me as if I was her child, and she cared for Luke, she was a nice person. Luke was like a father to me, caring and strong, he'd probably give his own life for his family. The next day was here and I'm up 5:26are looking out of my window to feel the cool crisp air.

I got up and washed up "EEEEEEEEK!" a big wolf spider was in the corner of the bathroom floor, WHAM! 'repulsive creatures' I thought disinfecting the floor and my shoe. Pedro was scratching the door egar to get in "Senior Pedro…, calm down please I'm not in danger" I said giggling and rubbing his head. There was not that much to eat for breakfast so I just took a banana and went to school. This year was my first year to wear a much beautiful school uniform. It was nice, but I wish it had different colors in our choice. Many high school kids looked a lot different from me, some had tan skin or white skin, and I think all of them had straight black or dark brown hair. I felt myself and I had long brown curly hair to my lower back and had very tan skin. Of course maybe all of us has brown eyes, but mine was the darkest brown…from the distance it was black. When I took my first step in school a boy was waiting at the side.

Chapter 3 Ugly yet Beautiful

Jack made a friendly grin at me, I pretended that I didn't see him "hello!" he yelled waving his hand at me, I waved back shyly and walked with Jack to our classrooms. I didn't rely that he was so funny, I made a faint smile every time he would look at me and smile with kindness. "Hey why are you hanging out with a girl like that?" a Girl says tugging away jack from me "yeah! Get away from this Hispanic lady before she gets a red cape and bulls! "Said, another the two girls laughed Jack looked plain and serious again "you know, people who do that are Mexican, she is not Mexican or Hispanic, now will you excuse us we are heading to class" he grabbed my wrist angrily and walked faster to our class. 'Wow he never defended me before, or even touched me' I thought. Oh boy this school year is going to be interesting…

To be continued….


End file.
